The present invention relates to an automatic-clutch type transmission which is arranged to automatically disengage a clutch between an engine and a transmission when a shift operation is executed.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 11-141665 discloses an automatic-clutch type transmission which is arranged to apply an assist power from a motor to a transmission output shaft during shifting, in order to prevent a shift shock during the shifting.